


Story Time

by dark_rose1435



Series: Little Dooo [1]
Category: Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, Mention of slight homophobia, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just Soup reflecting on his upbringing, littlespace, nothing bad though!, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_rose1435/pseuds/dark_rose1435
Summary: “Hi, Dal!” Eric beamed. Whenever Eric was little, his cute and bubbly personality made the rest of the Goons instantly feel affectionate towards him.“Hi, kiddo. Whatcha doin’?” Dallas grinned.“Story time!” Eric gushed excitedly.
Series: Little Dooo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Story Time

Dallas came out of his bedroom, yawning. He headed into the living room, expecting to see his friends playing Siege, recording a video. However, he was greeted with a sight that made him smile. 

Eric was sitting in Matt’s lap, wearing an oversized McNasty merch hoodie. Matt was reading Green Eggs and Ham to Eric, who was gnawing on his fingers, something he only did when he was in littlespace. He had once explained to them, cheeks red with embarrassment, that his fingers were calloused from years of playing guitar, and he liked that texture when he was in littlespace. 

McNasty was in the kitchen, making Eric’s “Angel Milk”. It was basically warm milk with honey and vanilla, in one of Eric’s bottles. Eric loved drinking Angel Milk when he felt little, so McNasty had learned how to make it. 

Dallas headed over to the couch, and ruffled Eric’s hair affectionately. Eric looked up in surprise, but when he saw Dallas, he giggled. Dallas smiled, sitting down next to them on the couch. 

“Hi, Dal!” Eric beamed. Whenever Eric was little, his cute and bubbly personality made the rest of the Goons instantly feel affectionate towards him. 

“Hi, kiddo. Whatcha doin’?” Dallas grinned. 

“Story time!” Eric gushed excitedly. Matt smiled affectionately down at the boy in his lap, before grinning at Dallas. 

“We were supposed to record, but he came waddling into the room with his little giraffe stuffie, so I guess we’re recording later,” he murmured. Dallas laughed. 

Eric pulled his fingers out of his mouth and reached out to touch the page, indicating that he wanted Matt to keep reading. 

“Ew, you’re gonna get the page all wet,” Matt laughed. 

Eric giggled. “Sorry, Matty.”

Matt smiled, and resumed reading. McNasty came into the living room and handed the bottle to Eric, who clapped excitedly. McNasty chuckled. 

“T’ank you, Nasty,” Eric gushed. Matt stopped reading, and gasped dramatically. 

“Did you just interrupt me?” he asked in a pretend-hurt voice. Eric giggled and snuggled closer into Matt, drinking his bottle. Matt started reading again, and Eric listened intently. 

Dallas smiled. When Eric had first told them that he was a little, the guys were all a little weirded out, picturing Eric walking around the house in a diaper. But the first time he slipped into littlespace in front of them, the guys were pleasantly surprised at how it went. 

_ “Hey, do you wanna play some Siege? Blarg’s gonna hop on too, and I was wondering if you-” McNasty trailed off at the sight that greeted his eyes when he walked into Eric’s bedroom. The boy was laying on his stomach on the floor, watching Mickey Mouse on his laptop, wearing one of Matt’s hoodies that was a little too big on him, chewing on one of the strings. McNasty stared at him, unsure how to react. Eric looked up, and beamed.  _

_ “Hi, ‘Nasty!” he gushed, before turning his attention back to the cartoon. McNasty slowly walked over to the boy, and tentatively sat down next to him.  _

_ “Hey, uh, are you…” He trailed off. He was going to ask if the boy was in littlespace, but it was pretty obvious that he was.  _

_ “Uh….” The man didn’t quite know what to do. He pulled out his phone and fired off a text to Dallas and Matt.  _

_ “ _ Meet me in Eric’s room ASAP.”

_ A few minutes later, the two men walked through Eric’s doorway, confused at McNasty’s text. They understood what he meant, however, when they saw Eric. The boy was swinging his feet in time with the beat of the “Hot Diggity Dog” song that played at the end of every Mickey Mouse episode. McNasty was on his phone, sitting next to the boy.  _

_ “Is that my hoodie?” Matt murmured. At the sound of his voice, Eric looked up.  _

_ “Hi, guys!” he said excitedly. Dallas stared at him with his mouth hanging open slightly. McNasty looked up from his phone, relieved when he saw the others.  _

_ “Hey, he’s uh…” McNasty gestured to the boy. “I don’t...really know what to do. I’m trying to, like, google it, but I’m still lost.”  _

_ Matt made his way over to Eric, and sat down in front of him.  _

_ “Hi, Eric. Uh...whatcha watching?” Matt asked in a gentle voice.  _

_ “Mickey Mouse!” Eric gushed. “You wan’ watch it wit’ me?”  _

_ Matt laughed. “Uh, I-... sure?” _

_ Eric reached out and patted the spot next to him on the floor. Matt got up and sat down next to the boy, looking up at Dallas and grinning.  _

Dallas was snapped out of his memory by Eric’s clapping. He blinked a few times, and realized Matt had finished the story. 

“I like t’at one!” Eric announced happily. Matt laughed, rubbing the boy’s arm. 

“I know, you ask me to read that one every time,” he reminded the boy. Eric grinned. He shifted himself in Matt’s lap, so he was sitting sideways on the man’s lap. He then laid his head on Matt’s chest. The man froze for a second, before setting the book down and wrapping his arms around the boy. 

“You getting sleepy?” he murmured. Eric nodded, yawning. He snuggled deeper into Matt, making the man smile affectionately. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss into Eric’s hair, making the boy coo softly. 

All the goons were just friends, but whenever Eric felt little, he liked being cuddled and kissed. The guys obliged, purely because they knew that Eric’s littlespace didn’t have any sexual undertones. So they felt comfortable giving the boy more intimate affection, knowing Eric wanted it for comfort, nothing else. They had all grown more comfortable with Eric being a little as time went on. They had researched it, and once they learned it was a coping mechanism for trauma, all the guys had understood that this was something Eric needed, and they all wanted to learn as much as they could, in order to make Eric feel comfortable in littlespace. 

“I wan’ go to bed,'' Eric mumbled sleepily. Matt nodded. 

“Do you want anyone to stay with you?” he asked, brushing the boy’s hair out of his face. Eric nodded.

“I wan’ Dally,” he murmured. Dallas smiled and stood up. 

Matt unwrapped his arms from the boy and Eric slowly stood up. Dallas walked into Eric’s bedroom, grabbing one of his stuffed animals from the closet. When he turned around, Eric was climbing into bed. He patted the space next to him, and Dallas grinned. He handed the stuffed animal to the boy, before climbing into bed next to him. 

Dallas used to hate cuddling with the boy, his Southern upbringing having instilled some very slight internalized homophobia. He didn’t have a problem with gay people, but he  _ himself  _ didn’t like to be affectionate with other guys. However, one time he and Eric were home alone, and Eric asked him to cuddle with him. Dallas had refused, and told the boy he didn’t like to cuddle. Eric looked like someone had killed his puppy. His eyes filled with tears, and he slowly walked by himself to his bedroom. Dallas heard him crying from his bedroom, and he had immediately felt like a douchebag. He headed into Eric’s bedroom, where the boy was laying in bed, crying. He was cuddling with a pillow that he had flipped vertically, and Dallas realized with a pang that Eric was trying to feel like he was cuddling a person. 

Dallas had made his way over to the bed, and when Eric noticed him, he laid the other way, facing away from Dallas. The man had sighed, and climbed up onto the bed. He gently slid the pillow out from underneath Eric, and had laid down next to him. He gently rolled the boy over, and pulled the boy towards him. Then, for the first time ever, he wrapped his arms around the boy. Eric’s crying slowed slightly, and he moved closer, laying his head on Dallas’ chest. Dallas stroked his hair, and Eric’s crying had slowly tapered off. 

They had both drifted off to sleep. When Dallas woke up, he stared affectionately down at the boy, who was snuggled into Dallas’ chest, with Dallas’ arms protectively around him. 

After that, Dallas had learned to enjoy cuddling with the boy, and regretted telling him otherwise. 

So now, Dallas laid next to Eric, who immediately crawled into his arms. Eric was clutching the stuffie that Dallas had grabbed from the closet, and he snuggled into Dallas. The Angel Milk that he drank while Matt read to him always made the boy sleepy. Within minutes, the boy was asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a clip of Dooo talking about a goose on R6S by saying "Well, it looked big!" in a childish voice, and McNasty going "Why do you sound like a little kid right now?"


End file.
